Ni No Kuni
Ni No Kuni is a game by Level-5 Studios and Studo Ghibli. Martyn plays the game on his channel. Ni No Kuni is a game about a 13 year old boy named Oliver, and his mother dies, saving him from drowning. While Oliver cries in his "stuffed" toy named Mr. Drippy, suddenly, he comes alive, telling Oliver he is "Drippy, Lord High Lord of the Fairies", and starts calling Oliver "Ollie boy", and "Cry-Baby Buntling". Drippy tells Oliver that he was cursed by Shadar, the Dark Djinn, an evil wizard in a parallel world, who takes parts of people's hearts, and makes them "broken-hearted". Soon, Mr. Drippy tells Oliver he is what is called, "The Pure-Hearted One", who is the only person who can defeat Shadar to save Drippy's world. Drippy also tells Oliver that there are people called "Soulmates", whose souls are connected to people from his world, to Oliver's. When a soul from a world is broken-hearted, it affects the soulmate from the other world, too. Drippy says if they can find his mom's soulmate, there would be a chance that Oliver's mom would come back alive. Oliver thinks of trying to save his mom's soulmate, then agrees to go there. Oliver finds a wand to cast a spell called "Gateway", to go to Drippy's world. Oliver explores the world, and meets Esther, who is the daughter of Rashaad, a retired Sage. Oliver cures Esther's broken-hearted soul, from a girl in his world named "Starey-Marey", to cure Esther's heart, and Mary's aswell. Esther agrees to accompany Oliver on his journey, passing the Temple of Trials, and so forth The threesome then find a thief, who steals a picture of a Sage whom they need to find. The thief, named Swaine was broken-hearted, so Ollie then cures it, making Swaine give the picture back, and also befriending him. Swaine then joins the group, and travels with them. Episode Guide # Ni No Kuni - Welcome To Motorville! (Part 1) # Ni No Kuni - The Wizard's Companion (Part 2) # Ni No Kuni - Gateway (Part 3) # Ni No Kuni - All The Monsters! (Part 4) # Ni No Kuni - Drippy Meet Strippy! (Part 5) # Ni No Kuni - The Forest Guardian (Part 6) # Ni No Kuni - Three Missing Boys (Part 7) # Ni No Kuni - The Red Herring (Part 8) # Ni No Kuni - The Cawtermaster (Part 9) # Ni No Kuni - Kangy + Pea (Part 10) # Ni No Kuni - Ding Dong Well (Part 11) # Ni No Kuni - The Golden Grove (Part 12) # Ni No Kuni - Meeting Sappy! (Part 13) # Ni No Kuni - Gladiataur (Part 14) # Ni No Kuni - Rusty's Nightmare (Part 15) # Ni No Kuni - Spice Up Your Life! (Part 16) # Ni No Kuni - The Temple Of Trials (Part 17) # Ni No Kuni - The Trial Of Strength (Part 18) # Ni No Kuni - Old Smoky! (Part 19) # Ni No Kuni - Moltaan Lord Of Lava (Part 20) # Ni No Kuni - Leaving The Desert (Part 21) # Ni No Kuni - Castaway Cove (Part 22) # Ni No Kuni - Alchemy + Swim Shorts! (Part 23) # Ni No Kuni - The Cowlipha (Part 24) # Ni No Kuni - Welcome Swaine (Part 25) # Ni No Kuni - The Eye Of The Storm (Part 26) # Ni No Kuni - The Fairyground (Part 27) # Ni No Kuni - Broken Arted! (Part 28) # Ni No Kuni - Mummy's Tummy (Part 29) # Ni No Kuni - Reborn, En't It?! (Part 30) # Ni No Kuni - Hamelin's Parade! (Part 31) # Ni No Kuni - Porco Grosso (Part 32) # Ni No Kuni - Time.. Travel? (Part 33) # Ni No Kuni - The Tombstone Trail (Part 34) # Ni No Kuni - Candelabracadabra (Part 35) # Ni No Kuni - Back To The Future! (Part 36) # Ni No Kuni - Sky Pirate's Hideout (Part 37) # Ni No Kuni - The Red Dragon! (Part 38) # Ni No Kuni - Denny's Nightmare (Part 39) # Ni No Kuni - The Crypt Casino! (Part 40) # Ni No Kuni - A New Pet! (Part 41) # Ni No Kuni - Welcome To Yule (Part 42) # Ni No Kuni - Ollie's Nightmare (Part 43) # Ni No Kuni - The Glimmering Grotto (Part 44) # Ni No Kuni - Cerboreas' Duty (Part 45) Trivia *The game is adventurous, similar to another game Martyn has done a LP on, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:Ni No Kuni Category:Games